The present invention relates to a shot blasting apparatus that carries out treatment of works to be treated by injecting particles for treatment (shots) in a drum of the shot blasting apparatus wherein the shot blasting apparatus, while rotating a drum in which the works to be treated (work) are supplied, carries out descaling, trimming, etc., of small articles and thin parts.
Particularly, it relates to a drum for the shot blasting apparatus that has a high agitating capability so that it can treat uniformly the works to be treated. Also, it relates to a shot blasting apparatus using the drum.